Miku in Wonderland!
by Gwenni-ni-chan
Summary: One normal morning, Miku spots something out of the ordinary. Kaito has rabbit ears! In a matter of time, The young VOCALOID is sent on a magical adventure through her favorite childhood story, and meets weird and wacky characters along the way!
1. Morning Memories

**I don't own Vocaloid or the cover picture!**

* * *

"Miku! Up! Now!" An annoyed voice commanded from inside Miku's aqua colored room. A little mound of blankets was in the centre of the girl's bed. It squirmed, refusing to move. After about five minutes, the mound finally fell apart revealing the sleepy tealette.

Miku yawned, her long hair frizzed and all over the place. The girl had overslept. Again. Miku looked up at her older housemate, the tuna haired Luka Megurine. Luka clucked her tongue in disapproval. "You should be up by now; it's almost two in the afternoon!" She scolded.

Miku smiled sheepishly, rubbing her eyes. "I'll get up now~~" she mumbled sleepily, hopping off the bed and stumbling over to her closet. She opened it, looking for something else to wear other than her Leek Pajamas. She smiled, pulling out a pair of denim shorts and an aqua sweatshirt.

Luka left the room so Miku could change, but soon came back with a hairbrush. Miku whined. "I can do my own hair, Luka-San..."

"Can't I do it for once? Besides, you're so sleepy. I want you to fully wake up and not rip all the hair out of your scalp."

Miku opened her mouth to protest, but Luka put her hand up to silence her younger friend. Miku trudged over to her chair, sitting down and awaiting Luka's motherly pampering. As the older woman tended to her, Miku felt like she was six again, getting her hair fixed by Luka-San, or even Meiko-San. A memory of Luka putting tons of silly bows throughout her teal hair crossed her mind, and she smiled softly, closing her eyes. She missed times like that, where she wasn't pressured to be a VOCALOID, or just fit in with other teenage girls. Being sixteen was hard, and it made her want the attention and love again; not that her family didn't love her still. She just wished to be a kid, just one more time.

"Finished. You're free to go." Luka smiled, snapping Miku out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh! Thanks!" Miku stuttered a bit, standing and skipping out of the room. She walked down the hall, with the multicolored doors representing each VOCALOID'S room. Miku's had her name on it, and different magazine clipping of her favorite things. Other rooms were like that too, the one standing out the most being Rin's neon orange door, with her name in yellow cursive on the door. Len, her brother, had his decorated similarly, except his was yellow and the letters were orange and a bit more boyish. Miku smiled, remembering how they asked for the Jack and Jill bedrooms* so they could be closer to each other.

The teen continued on, passing the other bedrooms before entering the cream colored living room with leather furniture. Lo and Behold, the two blonde twins were sitting there, playing Mario Kart and bickering with each other, as usual.

Miku uttered a quick good morning before heading to the kitchen where she could each some lunch. She opened the fridge, noticing the big bowl of leeks calling her name. She grinned hungrily, pulling them out.

As she sat down to devour her favorite food, Kaito and his giant blue scarf interrupted her.

"Hey, Miku? Can you tell Luka that I'm heading out to garden the backyard? The little devils ruined the flowers again." He snickered. Miku nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth. "S-Sure!" He smiled, turning to leave.

Miku did a double take. Why was Kaito wearing rabbit ears?!

***Jack and Jill Bedrooms: Bedrooms that are separate, but inside have a bathroom that connects the two. **

**This is my FIRST EVER VOCALOID FANFICTION! Pleas tell me what you think! **


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

"Kaito, wait!" Miku called after him, but the scarf wearing goof was already out the door and in the garden. Luka raised an eyebrow at how fast Miku was running just to see Kaito.

When Miku did get outside, Kaito had somehow already changed his clothes. He was wearing a long blue coat, no surprise there, and orange and brown checkered pants that were tucked into his knee high brown boots. He had a scarf on, as usual, but he had white bunny ears and a tail.

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Kaito, what are you doing in those clothes?" as a response, Kaito ran away, and the twin tails followed.

'This garden is a lot bigger than I remember…' Miku thought, just as the White Rabbit Boy turned behind a tree.

Miku shouted in success. "I got you now!" she cried. "Huh!?" looking behind the tree, there was no Kaito, just a large hole, just big enough for someone of Kaito's height to fit through. Miku got down on all fours, and bent over the hole, looking to see if he was in there.

"Kaito!?" she called, nervous he was injured or something. She looked farther, and as she did, a part of the ground broke under her hand, and she fell in with a scream.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the hole. As she fell farther, the opening at the top got smaller, making the girl scared. Just how deep was this hole!?

When Miku finally calmed down, she noticed things sticking out of the sides of the hole. A piano, a cupboard with lots of jams and jellies, at least two beds in different spots, along with smaller things floating next to her, hell, one second she saw an entire plate of cookies and milk!

After what seemed like hours of falling, Miku suddenly landed on a soft pile of brown leaves, possibly because people raked leaves into the rabbit hole. She stood and picked them out of her hair and clothes, then looked around her.

She was in a narrow hallway, filled with books and potted plants. The ceiling and floor were checkered marble, making Miku feel like she was playing chess or something. She walked down that hall, and to the only door at the end, a large, old red door that was thankfully unlocked.

Opening the door, Miku found herself in a circular checkered room, with a flat ceiling and floor. She spun around, and when she walked in, the red door behind her closed and locked. She squeaked. "How do I get out of her now…?" she whispered.

There were so many doors on the wall around the room, and Miku tried each one. Locked, every single one of them. She noticed a curtain over part of the wall, and pulled it back to reveal a small door. She was too big to hold the handle, so there went that idea. She was about to give up when she noticed a glass table that hadn't been in the center of the room before.

She walked up to it and noticed a glass bottle, no bigger than the size of her palm, sitting on the table with a transparent liquid in it. There was also a little note.

"Drink me?"


End file.
